A Great Fire
by DiamondsAren'tForever
Summary: Sequel to 'Will I Ever See Your Face Again' Allii comes to the gang's school. Having big news and secrets.How will everything turn out in the end? Will they finally acheive peace? Will I ever stop asking so many questions? DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One: A Hero Loses Everyday_

_Hey! I've lost everything,  
But I'm gonna find a way out.  
Hey! Nothing's left for me,  
Except malady and hatred._

_

* * *

_

Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey, were in the hallway waiting for bell to ring. It has been 6 months since the sandman virus incident. 3 months since the last word from Allii.

"I'm so bored." Pepper whined.

"Well we got here so early." Rhodey said.

"Don't blame me." Tony stated.

"Whatever." Pepper said. Everyone in the school knew that Pepper and Tony were dating, but with Rhodey they looked just like friends.

"Hey guys!" Whitney exclaimed as she come towards them.

"Hey Whitney." Pepper said. Pepper and Whitney finally started to get along, after Whitney let go of clingyness towards Tony.

"Did you guys hear about the new girl?" Whitney asked.

"New girl?" Pepper asked.

"I heard that she was English, and she's a total punk!" Whitney said.

"Really? What's her name?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know." Whitney said. Right when she said that heard a slam.

"What was that?" Pepper said looking at the direction that the sound was heard from. Then they heard a voice say; "I'M NOT ENGLISH, I AM AUSTRALIAN!" In a so familar accent, it was scary.

"Could it be...?" Tony said.

"Allii?" Rhodey asked. Then the bell rang. "Well, see ya later." Rhodey walked towards his first period class.

* * *

Pepper and Tony were in their 1st period class, whispering and laughing, quietly. While people were whispering, 'lovebirds', and snickering.

"Okay, class, today we have a new student here. Her name is Allii Saito." the Teacher explained. Tony and Pepper's head snapped up at the name 'Allii Saito'.

"Isn't she the one who's English?" a Student asked.

"I'm Australian..." A irritated voice said.

"Class, please stop saying she's English, when she clearly stated that's she's Australian." The teacher said. "This is Allii." She still had the same black-blonde hair. Lime green eyes, were still as bright as the last time. She still had those piercings on her bottom lip. She wasn't wearing the shorts, and tank top. She had dark black skinny jeans, with a pure black T-shirt.

"Hi." Alli said.

"Tell us something about you." The teacher said.

"First; I'm Australian! Well, I can play 4 different instruments; guitar, bass, drums, and piano. I guess I can sing, but it depends if you like it or not. Um...I know martial arts, I've studied it for as long as I can remember. Uh...Many people call me a genius, but I don't think that there is really fully a genius." Allii explained.

"What is your I.Q.?" Happy asked.

"Why?" Allii snapped back.

"Cause, you said your a genius, maybe you can beat Stark!!" Happy exclaimed.

"...My I.Q. is...If you must know...is 290..." Allii said.

"Ohh! You are a genuis!!" Happy said. "Dude! Tony, you just meet your match!!"

"Oh, just shut it will you? Only because you have a voice doesn't mean you have to talk." Allii said.

"Okay, Allii you can take a seat." The teacher said.

"Where?" Allii asked.

"Hmm, Take a seat next to Pepper Potts over there." The teacher said. Allii came to her seat next to the red-head.

"How you been?" Allii whispered to Pepper.

"Fine, you?" Pepper whispered back.

"Good." Allii whispered back.

"Awesome." Pepper whispered.

"I have some news for you guys." Allii whispered.

"What is it?" Pepper whispered.

"Can't tell you now." Allii whispered.

"Oh." Pepper whispered.

"What are you doing here?" Tony said intervening in the conversation.

"Can't tell you now." Allii said.

* * *

Tony and Pepper were sitting on the rooftop talking, laughing, and kissing.

"I see you guys don't show PDA" A voice said from above with that familar accent.

"What are you doing up there?" Tony asked when they seprated.

"Blushing's lame, bro." Allii said as she swinged down from where she was standing.

"Shut up. You said that you had something to tell us. So tell us." Tony snapped.

"You are going to have to wait until there are three of you." Allii said.

"You mean Rhodey? You wanna wait for Rhodey?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah." Allii said.

After a few minutes Rhodey came to the rooftop with Whitney clinging onto his arm.

"Well I guess everyone has gone mad!" Allii exclaimed.

"Allii?" Rhodey said.

"What? You don't believe your own two eyes?" Allii asked with a smirk on her face.

"What are you doing here?" Rhodey asked.

"Now that...Well we might have a little problem..." Allii said nervously.

"What kind of 'little problem'?" Tony asked.

"Like...maybe...who knows, like...Stane made a copy of the sandman virus, improved it and sent it to 5 different head computers around the world." Allii said in a rush.

"What?!" Tony yelled.

"Don't yell at me!! I didn't know that! I just found out a month ago!" Allii said.

"Why didn't you come earlier?" Tony asked.

"No! Why do you think my father did this?! How can we be so sure that was my father?!? Maybe it was you!!" Whitney said.

"God, Woman!! How longer do you have to be in denial?! Your father is an evil man!!" Allii yelled at her.

"NO! What about your father!?" Whitney yelled back at her.

"My father? My father's dead! He died when I was 7" Allii said, her voice filled with anger.

"Oh...I didn't know..." Whitney said, filled with guilt.

"Right. Now I have scheduled a plane to arrive and take me to China. Can I count on you to help me?" Allii said.

"Yeah. I'll help you." Tony said.

"Thank you"

* * *

"Now what do you need help with?" Tony asked, when they entered the place they usually hang out.

"I know what I'm asking for is tough, but I just figured out what Stane is after." Allii said.

"What is he after?" Rhodey asked.

"He's after this hero, Iron Man. Better to say the armor of this man." Allii said.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"I need to talk to him, if he wants to keep his armor and his life." Allii explained.

"His life?" Tony asked.

"Stane has made the virus to attack the heart, not the brain. The virus shuts down the armor and attacks the wearer, it kills him almost instantly. Plus if this person is flying, the impact of the ground will kill him." Allii said, tonelessly.

"You act like it's nothing!!" Tony exclaimed.

"It's a hero that doesn't show his face, why should I worry over a person I don't know." Allii said.

"He's saved people all over the city! He doesn't deserve to be killed like that." Pepper said.

"Hey, If this man had true courage he would show his face, but I don't think he deserves to die. So, I have to give him a warning." Allii said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Rhodey said, a lie.

"We need to cause trouble." Allii said.

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Cause, Iron Man appears at trouble. Therefore, I may speak to him. Got any better ideas?" Allii said.

"Uhh...No." Rhodey said.

* * *

"For the last 6 months I've been working on a mobile suit." Allii said.

"What's a mobile suit?" Tony asked.

"Well" Allii took out a laptop from her bag. "It's a suit. Much bigger than this Iron Man. It can actually just break this dude in half. Anyway, it can do many things." Allii said.

"What kind of things?" Pepper asked.

"...It has a shield, it has this red beam, never really found a name for it, it's made by tiny particles that when it touches something it explodes. Um, also just a machine gun. It's very simple. I completed in 6 months. It usually takes about 2 or 3 years just to make one." Allii said.

"Red beam?" Tony asked. "Are you gonna use it?"

"Nope. He won't take it." Allii said.

"Okay. What now?" Rhodey said.

"I start it up!" Allii said.

"Where is this mobile suit?" Pepper asked.

"Home." Allii said. "It's on it's way. Now, who's gonna pilot it?"

"I thought you knew how!!" Pepper said.

"I do. I'm just asking if you guys wanted to pilot it..." Allii said.

"No thanks." Tony said.

"Maybe later." Rhodey said.

"No way!" Pepper said.

"Okay, Hey Potts, do mind being my 'watcher'?" Allii asked.

"What's that?" Pepper asked. Allii showed Pepper the screen of her laptop.

"See here?" Allii pointed to where a meter was on the screen. "That shows the power I have left if it gets any lower than a three tell me." She then pointed to another meter. "This shows my brain activity if it gets any higher than a 700 tell me."

"Brain activity?" Pepper asked.

"Explain later." Allii said. "It's almost here."

* * *

"Why couldn't we just tell her that your Iron Man?" Pepper asked.

"Because, I don't want to tell her. She just came for that anyway." Tony said.

"Got her. Better go." Rhodey said.

"Not yet. Don't want to raise questions." Tony said.

"Be careful." Pepper said.

"I always am." Tony said, before he planted a kiss o her lips.

"Uhh..." Rhodey said.

"What Rhodey? I can't kiss my girlfriend?" Tony asked.

"Uhh..." Rhodey said again.

"Hmm, I think I like the sound of that." Pepper purred. As Tony kissed her again.

"Uhh...Tony...What about Allii?" Rhodey said intervening in their little make-out session.

"Right." Tony said separating from Pepper.

* * *

Tony flew around Stark Tower. He saw the mobile suit that she was talking about. It was white and green. And like she said it was big, and looked like it break him in half.

"What are you doing?" Tony said in his Iron Man voice.

"Came to warn you." Allii said.

"About what?" Iron Man asked.

"Stane's out for blood." Allii said.

"So?" Iron Man asked.

"Your blood, he wants your armor, and you dead." Allii said.

"And he's gonna do this how?" Iron Man asked.

"With the Sandman Virus, it'll attack your heart." Allii said.

"Yeah, right..." Iron Man said.

"God, stop acting like a cocky idiot! He will kill you! You will be dead, you coward!" Allii yelled at him.

"Coward? Cocky?" Iron Man said.

"Yeah, coward, cowards don't show their true face!" Allii yelled at him.

**Meanwhile...**

"So, how do think Allii's gonna handle all this?" Rhodey asked.

"Who knows?" Pepper said.

"How's she doing?" Rhodey asked.

"She's fine, her power is at 9 and her brain activity is at 500." Pepper sighed.

"This boring. Their just talking. Allii called Tony, cocky and a coward." Rhodey said, with a chuckle.

"Ha Ha." Pepper said as she rolled her eyes.

"I wonder why she needs her brain activity checked." Rhodey said.

"Yeah. Me too" Pepper said.

**With Allii and Tony...**

"Isn't a coward a little to much?" Iron Man asked.

"Maybe. But I think cocky, is much better." Allii said.

"Why?" Iron Man said.

"Because only a cocky person would underestimate their opponent. A cocky person would be so fucking mean to the only person who knows about this!" Allii said.

"Listen I take your little warning. Thank You." Iron Man said.

"Yeah, yeah" Allii said in response.

**With Rhodey and Pepper...**

"I think its almost over..." Rhodey said.

"Yeah?" Pepper said.

"How's she doing?" Rhodey asked.

"Why do keep asking!!" Pepper said.

"I know you'll forget to check." Rhodey said.

"Fine, fine. Her power is at 7, and her brain activity is at...oh no..."

"What?" Rhodey said.

"Her brain activity is at 750!" Pepper said.

"What?! Tell her!" Rhodey said.

"Okay! Gosh I was going to that, you don't have to be such a freakin' mother all time." Pepper muttered.

"Pepper!" Rhodey said in annoyance.

**With Allii and Tony...**

"Okay, I think I should go now." Allii said.

"Allii!!" Pepper's voice came from inside of the suit.

"What?" Allii asked.

"Your brain activity, its at 750!" Pepper said. When Tony heard that, a wave of worry washed over him.

**Inside the armor...**

"Rhodey!" Tony said.

"What?" Rhodey said.

"Is it true?" Tony asked.

"Uh, that Allii's brain activity is over 700 than yes." Rhodey said.

"Oh my god, what's gonna happen?" Tony said.

"I don't know, we don't know anything about her!" Rhodey said.

**Inside the suit...**

"Allii what's gonna happen to you?" Pepper asked, worry in her voice.

"Nothing, don't worry." Allii said.

"What? you said-" "Just don't worry!" Allii said interrupting Pepper.

"Allii, we're going to help you, you need to tell us..." Pepper said.

"Nothing...Nothing is gonna happen, just tru-" Allii stopped in midsentence.

"Allii? Allii?! ALLII?!" Pepper yelled.

"I'm-I'm fine" Allii said.

"Allii, what's going on?" Pepper asked.

"I'm coming back." Allii said.

**Tony and Allii...**

"Is everything okay in there?" Iron Man asked.

"Ye-Yeah" Allii responded.

"Are you sure?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes!" Allii yelled back.

"Okay then." Iron Man said.

"See you around." Allii said, before she 'flew' away.

* * *

Allii entered, the garage/shack thing, that they usually hang out in.

"Hello?" Allii said.

"Allii!!" Pepper said, then gave her hug.

"Hey." Allii said.

"What happened out there?" Tony asked.

"Nothing." Allii said.

"Are you sure your okay?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry. I just came here for my laptop, then I'm on my way to China" Allii said.

"Why China?" Pepper asked.

"The have an infected computers over there, I need to fix them before the pass on the virus." Allii said.

"Let us come with you" Tony said.

"It's too dangerous." Allii said.

"Please?" Pepper asked.

"No. I don't want you guys getting infected or hurt, so I think it's best if you guys just stay here" Allii said.

"Your not alone in this Allii, you have us" Tony said.

"That's why I don't want get you guys mixed up in this" Allii said.

"We already are" Rhodey said.

"No." Allii said, before she left.

* * *

Allii sat on the chair looking outside the window, listening to her iPod. Thinking about how she just flew away from 3 possible friends. She didn't care anymore about having friends, all she cared about is getting rid of that virus once and for all. She tugged and her bottom lip. Feeling her snakebites. She felt someone sit next to her. She was about to tell that person to leave her alone, and she didn't want to be annoyed by the talk of ex-boyfriends, it was her own plane and wanted peace and quiet. Instead of seeing a flight attendent suit, it was a red shirt and blure pants.

"Tony..." Allii said.

"Yes?" He said with a cocky smile. Allii sighed.

"I'm guessing your all here" Allii said, with warm familar accent.

"Yep." Pepper said, sitting in the seat across from her.

"Yeah." Rhodey said, sitting in the seat next to Pepper.

"I'm guessing, We'll be going to China?" Allii said.

"You guessed right." Tony said. Allii sighed again before looking out the window again.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it!! The mobile suit, isn't really my idea. It's like the knightmare's in Code Geass, and this one looks like Suzaku's knightmare. If you haven't seen Code Geass, and Suzaku's knightmare, then your screwed. He he...Anyway reveiw please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but, the name is the name of a song, by Silverstein, from their lastest album, A Shipwreck In The Sand. There an awesome band, go check them out. Here's the second chapter to A Great Fire

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Broken Stars_ _(Silverstein)_  
_By a single shattered mirror  
Seven years of trust  
I know you'll never change for anyone  
A gold heart never rusts  
_

* * *

The four teens sat in silence, all you could hear was the loud music coming from Allii's headphones. They were in a car running down the streets of Beijiang, China.

"Where's this computer?" Tony asked finally breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, I'll have the address later on when we have some rest." Allii said.

"Do you at least know the cities?" Pepper asked.

"Beijiang, Shanghai, Guilin, and Xiamen" Allii said.

"Four cities?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, one in each." Allii said.

"So that means, there's only one left." Pepper said.

"No. I said 5 Head computers, like in companies. the other 3 are family computers." Allii said.

"Which one is the head computer?" Tony asked.

"The one here, in Beijiang" Allii said.

"Great, Were gonna be late for school." Rhodey muttered under his breath.

"Don't be such a worry wart, you'll get to school." Allii said.

"How?" Rhodey asked.

"All of you will get on a plane and return to NY, and leave me alone." Allii said.

"What happened to 'I guess we're all going to China'?" Pepper asked.

"Back then it was too late to just dump you, wasn't it?" Allii said.

"Allii, we're in this together." Tony said.

"I don't need you" Allii said coldly.

"Yes, you do. You look like you haven't talked to anyone other than those three guys we met when we went to Australia. We are your friends" Tony said, not taking affect on her last statement.

"I don't need friends, I'm not even sure if I can trust you three" Allii said.

"How can we trust you when we don't know anything about you?" Pepper asked.

"Why would I want to hurt you? You're no threat to my life or anyone else." Allii said.

"Exactly, we need you to trust us, so we can trust you." Tony said. Allii sighed.

"Trust isn't something I take loosely." Allii said looking out the window of the car.

"Why?" Rhodey asked. "Do you have trust issues?"

"No. I can trust someone...It just takes me a long time to do so." Allii said.

"We trust you, Allii, can you least say you trust us a little bit?" Tony asked.

"I guess I can say I trust you a little bit." Allii said.

"That's a start." Pepper said, with a smile gracing her face.

* * *

Tony, Pepper, Rhodey and Allii entered the 5 star hotel they would be staying in.

"Whoa...I've never been in a hotel this awesome." Pepper said.

"I'm glad I get to be the first person to do so." Tony said as he put an arm around Pepper shoulders. Allii checked them in, using the guy's native language.

"I didn't know you knew Chinese" Tony said.

"You don't know a lot about me." Allii smirked.

"Make that 4 things we know about you." Pepper said.

"Well, in the Saito family which can be traced back the 1700's it's mandatory, to know German, Italian, French, Chinese, and Japanese." Allii said.

"Damn!" Rhodey said.

"Yeah. We also need to master mathematics, and chemistry." Allii said.

"No wonder your a genuis." Pepper said.

"Blame my family. Now there's only 2 rooms. How are we gonna spilt up?" Allii said.

"Uhh..." Rhodey said.

"I'll share the room with Allii" Pepper said.

"No need to pretend you don't want to share a room with your boyfriend" Allii said.

Pepper and Tony blushed. Allii laughed.

"Come on Rhodes." Allii said.

"Are you sure?" Pepper asked.

"Oh come on, there are 2 beds" Allii said, before laughing again. She gave them the key to their room.

"Are you okay with this Rhodey?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. I don't mind." Rhodey replied.

"Alright, let's get some sleep." Allii said.

* * *

Pepper and Tony entered their room. The room had a great view of the city. It had one bed at the end of the room, and another at the other end. It had a 52 inch flat screen T.V. and a nice Samsung home theater system. The red plush sofa was in front the T.V. which was held up on a black shelf. It was a very nice room.

"Wow." Pepper said.

"Like it?" Tony asked.

"Yes! I've never been in a place like this!" Pepper exclaimed.

"I'm glad to the first..." Tony said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hmm." Pepper purred. Tony lightly kissed her neck, and then nibbled softly on her ear.

"Tony..." Pepper moaned. He chuckled lightly.

"Pepper." Tony whispered to her ear.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Do you love me?" He asked still giving her neck butterfly kisses.

"Of course." Pepper said.

"Will you always be mine?" Tony asked.

"Always." Pepper whispered.

"Please stay with me until the end." Tony said.

"No. Forever" Pepper said.

"Of course." Tony said.

"Tony. What about you?" Pepper said. He chuckled.

"When I thought I couldn't love you more, you always prove me wrong." Tony said, tighting his grip around her waist.

"Hmm..." Pepper purred again. Tony then picked her up bridal style and walked towards one of the beds, they fell asleep in each others arms. They weren't expecting what would happen the very next day.

* * *

Allii woke up at 6:00 A.M. in her bed. She yawned, stretched and got out of bed. She entered the bathroom and got ready for the day. Rhodey followed 15 minutes afterwards. When both teens were ready, they went to wake up the 'lovebirds'.

"Well look at this." Allii said.

"What?" Rhodey asked.

"It seems they shared the night together." Allii said, tonelessly.

"What?!" Rhodey whispered loudly. He saw Tony's arms snaked around her waist, and Pepper was pulled closely to his chest. Allii laughed. Hard. Her laughter boomed through the room. Waking up the sleeping Tony and Pepper.

"What the..." Tony mumbled. He looked up to see Allii bent over holding her stomach, hurting from laughter. He blushed a dark crimson color. Pepper woke up to Tony's movement, because she felt so comfortable in his arms. She realised the 2 other people in her room and started blushing too.

* * *

The four teens rode in the car in silence. Pepper and Tony looked like they were still blushing. Allii stared at the passing scenes of Beijiang. They stopped at the front of a big company, _named 'Sunshine Productions'_

"What does this company do?" Tony asked.

"Supports green products. They do earth friendly stuff" Allii said. They exit the car and entered the building. They find solar panals, small wind mills, a fuel made by corn oil, etc., etc.

"Cool!" Pepper exclaimed.

"Right. Can we please move on to the computer?" Allii said.

"Aren't you Australian? Aren't you up for 'going green'?" Rhodey asked.

"Yes. I live near an ocean. I see all the crap they leave on the beaches. Mostly in the ocean, it's getting harder to surf now." Allii said, walking through the doors to the head office.

"You surf?" Pepper said.

"Yeah." Allii said.

"Cool." Tony said.

* * *

"Ah! Ms. Saito, how are you doing today?" A Chinese man stood near the glass desk.

"Good. How are you Sun?" Allii said.

"Great! A little behind because of my fastest computer is infected." The man said, with a frown.

"I'll fix it up for you, don't worry Sun." Allii said, with that warm accent and a heart-filled smile.

"I'll leave you with the computer! I'm trusting you with my baby!" The man left the office.

"Right." Allii said as she sat down on the chair.

"How are you going to fix this?" Tony asked.

"I know how don't worry" Allii muttered. She pulled a CD/DVD case and opened it. It held a white disc, with a green design on it. She put in the computer...

* * *

They stepped out of the company the virus from that computer gone. Rhodey entered the car, then Pepper, right when Allii was about to enter the car she was meet with a blow to her side, she fell on her back on the concrete sidewalk. Blood burst from her mouth and she was knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three: Friends and Alibis_

_So hold your head, hold it up high  
Here's to the friends that were alibis  
Keep this close, by your side_

* * *

"ALLII!!" Tony yelled. He looked at the direction that the blow came from. He saw a black hooded figure running down the street.

"Allii? Can you hear me?" Rhodey said, lifiting Allii's head from the ground.

"Someone call an ambulance!" Tony said to the people around them.

"Uhh, I don't think they can understand you..." Pepper said.

"I know..." Tony said.

"Who do think did this?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know but let's worry about that later." Tony said.

"Guys, we need help." Rhodey said.

"Here let's get her back to the hotel." Tony said.

"Alright, but shouldn't she see a docter?" Rhodey said.

"Don't worry. I got everything planned." Tony said. Tony picked her up and placed her in the car.

"Are you sure?" Rhodey said.

"Yes!" Pepper answered.

"Okay, Okay." Rhodey said.

* * *

Allii woke up in Tony's and Pepper's hotel room. She rubbed her head and sat up. Her head hurt, she felt a great amout of pain at her side.

"Hey looked who woke up!" Pepper said.

"Me?" Allii said.

"Yep!" Pepper said.

"What happened?" Allii asked.

"Someone hit you, and you fell on your back and was knocked unconcious." Tony explained.

"Great." Allii groaned.

"How are you?" Tony asked, sitting at her side.

"I'm fine." Allii said. "For a person who got hit in their ribs."

"Good." Tony stated.

"How's your head?" Rhodey asked from behind her.

"Good? I don't think it's swelling..." Allii said.

"What's today?" Rhodey asked.

"It's January, 21" Allii said.

"Okay. Your brains not swelling." Rhodey said, sitting down on the couch.

"Now what?" Pepper asked.

"I get some rest?" Allii said before she laid back on the couch again. "Oh and by the way, how did I get here?"

"I carried you." Tony said.

"What?" Allii said.

"You know even though you have all those muscles, your still pretty light" Tony smirked.

"Okaaaaay" Allii said.

"Just get some sleep, Allii" Pepper soothed.

* * *

"Is she gonna be okay?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah she should be." Tony said.

"Who did this?" Rhodey asked.

"You act like I know..." Tony said.

"Its a universal question." Rhodey said.

"I saw a black hooded figure running down the street after Allii's accident." Tony said.

"Great. We have a black hooded figure running down the streets, in one of the most crime cities in the world!" Pepper said.

"How can it be possible that a criminal, whose running is that exact time after Allii's accident?" Tony asked.

"Plus, did you even see any cops chasing after him?" Rhodey asked.

"No. So..." Tony looked to Pepper.

"Fine. I give in!" Pepper said.

"Yay." Tony said.

"Now what?" Rhodey asked.

"Let's just watch some t.v. until Allii wakes up." Tony suggested.

"Okay. Let's do something normal for once." Pepper said.

"I agree with that." Rhodey said.

* * *

Allii woke up to bright sunlight coming through the window of the hotel room, her side still hurt, but her head no longer hurt. Her back was sore and bruised.

"Good Morning." Rhodey said.

"Hi." Allii said.

"Do you feel fine enough to move?" Rhodey asked.

"Yeah...Uhh, No...he he" Allii said.

"Here, let me help you." Rhodey said. Rhodey picked up Allii bridal style, and carried her to her laptop.

"How'd you know I needed my laptop?" Allii asked.

"Lucky guess." Rhodey said with a wink, then he left the room. Alii opened her laptop and turned it on. She knew who ever did this to her, didn't want her to find the truth. She opened up her e-mail.

_ALLII!!!_

_Guess what?! Alex got his tongue pierced! I know that's lame, but it actually looks really cool on him, of course. Never tell him that I told you. He'll NEVER let me live it down. NEVER! Anyway, What's going on with the virus? Did you get rid of it for Sun? What kind of name is Sun anyway? When are you coming home? we need you! We have a gig, at the Juno Cafe, and our number one guitarist is missing! How's that gonna look for us? Ugh. I should have gone with you! What if you get hurt or something? Seriously, I'm worried. Come back as soon as you can!  
Matt._

Allii responded:

_MATT!!!_

_Seriously?! He got a tongue pierce? That's crazy. Anyway you won't have to worry about me getting hurt. I already was. I was getting out Sunshine Productions, someone hit on my side landed on my back, on the concrete sidewalk, and was knocked unconscious. Awesome right? -_- Stupid person... Anyway, I woke up in Tony's and Pepper's hotel room, let me worry you less, I didn't have a concussion. About the gig, I told you Kevin is much better guitarist than me. Plus, I heard you guys without me and it was still killer. So stop worrying. I don't my twin brother at my side all the time. Tell Alex and Kevin I say hello, and that I hope Alex's tongue pierce is sick, alright? I'll be home in a few weeks don't worry, I'll be surfing the waves with you guys in no time!  
Allii._

After that she opened another e-mail, it was from her Doctor

Reading:

_Dear Allii Saito,_

_You were aware of your_-She stopped reading there, someone entered the room. She turned around to see Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey there staring at her sitting at her laptop. She quickly exited out of her e-mail and closed her laptop.

"Hey guys." Allii said weakly.

"Allii.." Tony said.

"We have a question..." Pepper said.

"What?" Allii asked.

"In order to really trust you..." Rhodey said.

"Oh no..." Allii whispered.

"We need to know more about you..." Tony said.

"Who are you, Allii Saito?" They asked...

* * *

The little part in the begining is a song by Escape The Fate. The next chapter is sorta like a filler, but at the same time its not. It talks about Allii and her past. Hope you enjoyed the story so far! :)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4: Not Good Enough for the Truth or Cliche (ETF)_

_Hurtful words,  
From my enemies of the last five years,  
What's it like to die alone?  
How does it feel when tears freeze,  
When you cry?  
The blood in your veins is twenty below_

* * *

_"Who are you, Allii Saito?"_

"Wh-Why do you ask?" Allii said.

"The virus, the accident, the reason why you need your brain checked." Pepper explained.

"Why now?" Allii whispered.

"We need to trust you. What if something happens and we can't help you because we don't know anything?" Tony said.

"Please, Allii tell us about you" Rhodey begged. Allii sighed and looked the other way.

"I was born in Sydney, Australia, on May 5, 1994. When I was 5 I took my first Martial arts class. I was 6 when I got my first guitar. A year later my parents died..." Allii said.

"How'd they die?" Pepper asked, softly.

"Murdered, by my dad's best friend." Allii said.

**_[Flashback]_**

_7-year old Allii walked into her house, to be greeted by a guy with a gun. He had a black mask that covered everything, but his bright blue eyes. He tied her to a chair with duck tape covering her mouth. She screamed, kicked, and tried to fight back, but it all failed. The man put the gun to her head and told her to shut up. He brought in her parents their hands tied behind them. _

_"Got anything to say to your daughter?" The man asked in a dry raspy voice._

_"Allii, listen. Remember to close your eyes, let time just pass you by, because there's no time to waste asking why." Allii's dad said._

_"Allii, every thing's gonna be okay. No need to cry." Allii's mom said. The man chuckled._

_"Allii..." the man said. Allii had tears threatening to fall from her eyes._

_"Who do care for the most?" The man asked. "Is it your mom?" he pointed the gun to her mother's head. "Or your father?" the man pointed the gun to her father's head. Allii started crying when he pointed the gun to her father's head._

_"Bingo..." The man chuckled. BAM! He pulled the trigger, and her father fell lifeless to the ground. Allii screamed, but her scream was muffled by the duck tape on her mouth._

_"Aaww, now it's only you and your mother." The man said. BAM! Now her parents were lifeless on the ground. Allii screamed and cried. He pulled the duck tape of her mouth. _

_"WHY?!" Allii screamed at him._

_"I don't know." The man said before, he ran. Allii sat there tied to a chair with her parents both gone..._

**_[End of Flashback]_**

"He committed suicide 5 days later." Allii said.

"I'm sorry..." Rhodey said.

"For 3 years I lived in Japan with my abusive uncle." Allii said.

"What?" Tony said.

"For three years I was physically abused by my uncle. I was in and out of hospitals." Allii said

"Wow...that's harsh..." Rhodey said.

"I was reunited with my brother when I was 11, that's when I picked up guitar again, along with drums, bass, and piano. But when I was 14 I was diagnosed with depression. I was in counseling, I cut myself. Just feel if I was alive. I just couldn't stand being me. That lasted until I was 15. When I turned 16 I worked with Howard Stark made the project went haywire, and it made the virus. Boom, here we are." Allii said.

"Um...I thought you never gonna answer!" Tony laughed.

"What?! you weren't expecting an answer?!" Allii said.

"Nope." Tony said.

"You freakin' asshole!" Allii said as she punched him on the arm hard.

"Ow! that freakin' hurt!" Tony said.

"I just told you my life story for absolutely nothing?!" Allii said before she punched him again.

"No! It might have beem useful if you told us, why you need your brain checked." Tony said.

"The docters that I went to never had a person with an I.Q. so high with depression. So they naturally got worried about my brain health. So they checked my brain activity I get blackouts over 700. I fought it over that last time. I got lucky." Allii said.

"That's why." Pepper said.

"Yep. I need my check up." Allii said.

"Anything else?" Rhodey asked.

"Nope. Everything is kinda normal." Allii said.

"Sweet now can we get moving?" Tony asked.

"Yep. only if only the numbness in my legs went away." Allii said.

"I'll carry her to the car." Rhodey said. And he helped her up and then picked her up bridal style.

"Wait, wait I'm not comfort with this!" Allii said.

"Too bad." Rhodey said.

"This sucks!" Allii tried to struggle, but she was really weak.

"Where are we going now?" Pepper asked when they were in the car.

"Shanghai." Allii said. "It's a family computer."

"Yours?" Tony askeed.

"Nope. Another family's. A lot of my friends come from that family." Allii said.

"Friends?" Pepper asked.

"You don't think I only have you as friends." Allii smirked.

"Right." Tony said.

"Be prepared. Just in case." Allii said.

"Why?"

"You never know."

* * *

Hey, this chapter is shorter than usual. I probably won't be able to update because my computer is going haywire. Sorry for the wait, but your probably gonna have to wait for the next chapter, and the pain of love story. :) Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

__

_Chapter 5: The Webs We Weave_

_before I die_  
_I will have seen it all_  
_the mountains I have climbed_  
_help me enjoy the fall_

_Oh the webs you weave_  
_We are caught in the fame_  
_the passion's dead_  
_the life you've lead_  
_has drown in your shame_

* * *

The 4 teens walked towards a big door. It was colored pitch black, and had a lion as knocker.

"Okay. These people inside that house are my friends, please be careful. I don't want to piss them off, and I highly doubt that you want to." Allii explained.

"Now, why do keep telling us this?!" Pepper hissed.

"Calm down loverbird. This will be very important once you enter that house!" Allii said.

"Can we just please knock on the door?" Rhodey said.

"Oh! Since when did you become the wise one?" Allii teased.

"You have a lot to learn grasshopper." Rhodey teased back.

"What happened to knocking on the door?" Tony asked.

"What happened to you hugging her in your little bed?" Allii smirked. Pepper and Tony blushed, again.

"Can someone please just knock on the door?" Pepper asked.

"That's a good idea." Allii said as she raised her hand to knock on the door, well, at least tried to.

"This is a nice house..." Pepper said.

"I know huh?" Allii said, dropping her hand at her side.

"It's very nice. Fancy." Tony agreed with them.

"So, what's there surname?" Pepper asked.

"Tora. Japanese genuis'!" Allii said.

"Nice?" Tony said.

"Nice? That's all Nice?" Allii said.

"They can't be that smart." Tony said.

"Afraid of a little competition?" Allii said, purposely bumping into him.

"No. Seriously?" Tony said.

"Can someone just knock on the freakin' door already?!" Rhodey yelled.

"Sheesh. Calm down!" Allii said, as she knocked on the door.

"Finally!" Someone opened the door. "I can hear you guys arguing inside-ALLII!!" This someone jumped Allii. "Long time, no see!!"

"Renji! Let her go!" Another voice said from the doorway. A small black-haired girl stood there.

"Sheesh. I can see that someone not happy to see her!" Apparently Renji said.

"Hey Karin." Allii said.

"Hey." She said before slipping back inside. Then two girls jumped at Tony, he landed on the ground with a loud thud.

"Lookout?" Allii said uncertainly.

"Whoa! He's cute!" One of the girls said.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" The other girl said.

"What's his name?" The first girl said.

"Anthony...Stark!" Tony panted out, the two girls making it hard to breathe since they were on his chest.

"Ohhh! He's the hottie that we saw on the magazine at Sun's place!" The second girl said.

"How did Allii get hold on him?!" The first girl said.

"She better teach us her tricks!" The second girl said.

"Uhh...I'm not his girlfriend...Pepper is..." Allii said.

"Whom is this 'Pepper' you speak of?" The first girl said.

"And does she have a friend named salt?" The second girl laughed.

"Like I haven't heard that one before..." Pepper scoffed. The 2 girls got off of Tony's chest.

"Hello. I'm Ling, and this my twin sister-"

"Ming."

"Also known as the twins from hell!" Renji said.

"Shut up!" Ling and Ming said in unision.

"Are you guys all related?" Rhodey asked.

"Yep!" Renji, Ling, and Ming said.

"Who's that?" Ling asked, leaning in a bit towards Rhodey.

"James Rhodes, but my friends call me Rhodey..."

Ming giggled, and said "That sounds strange."

"I know!" Allii said, entering the house. It was huge, bigger that Allii's that's for sure.

"Wow. You guys have a nice house!" Pepper said.

"Thanks!" Renji said.

"Well, Allii we'll let do ya thing." Ling said.

"Yeah. Hey, why don't you guys stay here and hang out with the rest of them?" Allii said.

"Sure."

"Alright." Allii said. Tony sat down on one of the couches, and Ling and Ming rushed to side, while Pepper made Ling move out of the way so she can sit next to Tony. Rhodey sat next to Renji.

"So, where are you guys from?" Renji asked.

"New York." Tony said.

"Then how did you guys meet Allii?" Ming asked.

"I got infected with the Sandman virus about 6 months ago, so we went to Australia, and she fixed me up." Tony said.

"Oh..."

"Aren't your parents worried that your not home?"

"Who said that?" Pepper said

"Karin..." Ming said "Stop scaring people like that!"

"What? I know mom and dad would freak out if we were so far away from home." Karin stated.

"They think that were on a feild trip." Rhodey said.

"In China?" Karin asked.

"It's a complicated story..." Pepper said.

"Right..." Karin said.

"Why are you soo mean?" Ling whined.

"It's my unique style." Karin said.

"Soo..." Renji ran his fingers through his hair. "How old are you guys?"

"16, we are all 16."

"16? What is Allii doing hanging out with 16 year olds?" Renji said.

"Isn't Allii 16?" Pepper asked.

"No, in three months she be able to drink, well legally anyways." Renji said.

"What?!?" Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony said in unision.

"She looks younger huh? That's why she's not planning to drink when she's old enough." Renji said.

"So Allii's 20 years old?!" Rhodey asked.

"Yep. She doesn't talk about her age much..." Ling said.

"But she said her birthday was May 5 1994..." Rhodey said.

"She lied, well, the date is right, but she was born on 1990" Ming said.

"Don't listen to them, their pulling your leg." A voice said from behind them.

"Monk!! Come on let us have some fun!!" Ming whined.

"Too bad, Allii doesn't like it when you do that." A boy came out in front of them.

"Still, I think Matt, Alex, Kevin, and her should move over here!" Ling said.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Monk said.

"I don't know..." Ling replied.

"You like Matt, ne?" Monk teased.

"N-No!! Never! I-I don't!" Ling blushed.

"Blushing lame..." Monk laughed.

"Sh-Shut U-Up!!" Ling yelled.

"He...He Allii would love hearing this!" Monk teased.

"Oh! Stop teasing her, Monk!" Renji scolded.

"Can't I have some fun?" Monk asked.

"No." Ming said.

"Ugh. Stupid..." Karin mumbled.

"What's wrong Karin-chan?" Ming asked.

"Someone left something sticky on the table." Karin wiped her hands on her shorts.

"Renji...?" Monk said.

"Monk?" Renji said.

"Don't you guys dare start that!" Karin exclaimed.

"So, Allii told us you guys were Japanese genuis'?" Pepper said.

"Yep. Well, except for Ming and Ling." Renji said.

"Shut up!" Ling and Ming said in unision.

"Yeah, we all are, because of our parents." Renji said.

"Your computer's fixed." a person with an accent said behind Renji.

"Allii!" Renji tried jumping on her again, but this time Allii stopped him.

"Nice try." Allii said.

"Is the computer fixed?" Ming asked.

"What did I just say, you stupid genius!" Allii said.

"Gosh..." Ming said.

"Anyways, we'll be leaving now." Allii moved her bangs out of her eyes.

"Aww, you guys can stay the night." Monk said.

"Really?" Allii questioned him.

"Yeah, its okay with me" Monk said.

"Me too." Ling said.

"Me three." Ming said.

"Me four." Renji said.

"Whatever." Karin said.

"Okay, I'll show you to your rooms, ne?"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! ! :)


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: The Gunsling_

_Standin' alone in soot and stone...he draws from this holster, a man._  
_Crawlin' alone through the soot and stone...he makes his way home half to death._

_Black Veil Brides_

* * *

"Nice." Rhodey said. Monk just should him his room for the night. Rhodey had a large room, with gray and yellow walls, a big bed in the middle of the room, a tv, and a mini fridge.

"I don't know why but I thought you might like it." Monk smiled.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for the night." Rhodey said.

"No problem. Since mom and dad are barely home, we enjoy the company." Monk said.

"But you guys have each other don't you? I'm the only child so it kinda sucks for me." Rhodey laughed.

"Yeah, but sometimes its good to be separated for your family for at least a little while." Monk sighed.

"True." Rhodey said.

"Well, I just have to tell you one more thing, Karin has the room next to you, and sometimes she puts on loud music, so just get ear plugs or something. Good Night." Monk said.

"Good Night." Rhodey said. He sighed, but his bag down and took out his phone. He had one text message, from his mom.

_James, I know you guys are trying to help Tony in something, but I just got a call from Mr. Potts he wants Pepper back as soon as possible. Sorry, but I would like you guys to return as well. _

He sighed again. What to do? They still need to help Allii, what if something happened to her and they weren't there she could get...killed...he groaned. He wasn't Tony, he ALWAYS followed the rules. Rarely did he break them.

He replied:

_I understand. We'll come home soon. _

Rhodey then heard:

_I said before you ask which way to go_  
_Remember where you've been_

_Stay awake_  
_Get a grip and get out your safe_  
_From the weight of the world just take_  
_A second to set things straight_  
_I'll be fine_  
_Even though i'm not always right_  
_I can count on the sun to shine_  
_Dedication takes a lifetime_  
_But dreams only last for a night _

_Believe you me_  
_I'll tell them everything_  
_Id tell them anything_  
_To show them everything_  
_Believe you me_  
_I'll give them everything_  
_Id tell them anything_

_You ain't the only one's who wanna live it up!_  
_You ain't the only one's! _

_Stay awake_  
_Get a grip and get out your safe_  
_From the weight of the world just take_  
_A second to set things straight_  
_I'll be fine_  
_Even though i'm not always right_  
_I can count on the sun to shine_  
_Dedication takes a lifetime_  
_But dreams only last for a night_

"Allii?" He said aloud. He went downstairs.

"Allii?" He asked shocked, when he reached the end of the stairs.

"Heard me huh?" She said, with that accent of hers.

"Yeah. You have a nice voice." Rhodey said.

"Thanks. I don't sing much anymore." Allii said.

"Why?" Rhodey asked.

"I don't know..." Allii said.

"You should continue, you might get somewhere." Rhodey smiled.

"Hmm, I think I might." She smiled, and then started playing with her lip piercings.

"Where's Tony?" Rhodey asked.

"I think he's in Pepper's room." Monk said.

"Thanks." Rhodey went upstairs. Pepper's room, next to Tony's right? He entered the room. Red. All red. Walls were red, the bedsheets were red, the couch was red, which Pepper and Tony were making out on, the shelf was re-wait, what?

Pepper had her arms wrapped around Tony's neck, Tony has his arms around her waist. And their lips were in a heated lock. _Why did I have to be the one to see this_? Rhodey thought.

"Excuse me." Rhodey said breaking the silence. Pepper and Tony parted, and looked the way towards Rhodey, they blushed.

"Hi..." Rhodey said.

"How long were you standing there?" Pepper asked. Rhodey shrugged.

"Does it matter, it was sooner or later someone was gonna walk in on you." Rhodey smirked.

"What do you want?" Tony asked, still blushing.

"My mom sent me a text. She wants us home, and your dad wants you home too, Pepper." Rhodey explained.

"What?" Tony said.

"Yeah I got a text from my dad saying the same thing, plus he added he didn't like the idea of me traveling the world with my boyfriend." Pepper laughed.

"I wouldn't like that either, if I had daughter I wouldn't want her with her boyfriend over night." Rhodey said.

"Thanks, Rhodey..." Tony said.

"Well...?" Rhodey said.

"So were going home?" Pepper asked.

"No. We still need to help Allii." Tony said.

"In what way are we helping her? All we do is just sit here while she fixes the computers!" Pepper said.

"What about the incident that happened back in Beijiang?! What if she gets hurt again?!" Tony exclaimed.

"Thats what I'm thinking, but mom wants us home, so..." Rhodey said.

"Well, tell her we can't, its important for us to stay." Tony said.

"I kinda already sent her a text saying we were coming home..." Rhodey muttered.

"What?!" Pepper and Tony said in unision.

"Rhodey!" Tony jumped over the couch. " Allii still needs us, what if she gets hurt and we are sitting in plane heading back? What use are we then?"

"I know! But what do I tell mom?" Rhodey asked.

"We'll keep her in the dark. We...have to try!" Tony exclaimed.

"Yeah, but what about my dad? He's an FBI agent. Come on you guys how are you gonna fool him?" Pepper asked.

"We've done it before, we can do it again!" Tony said.

"Fine, but if I end up in heavy duty grounding I'm gonna kill you!"

* * *

I don't own Stay Awake by All Time Low. Or IMAA or The Gunsling by BVB. Just putting it out there.


End file.
